kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts:Somba's Trip
Story Somba Sleeping until a keyblade Appeared then somba woke up & Pick up the keyblade Then his jounrey Began NOW! Playable Characters *Somba (A Man With a Keyblade) *Sora (Half Keyblade Weilder Half Robot) *Aqua (In This Game Aqua is 4 Year old & Use her Weapon) *Simqa (Somba's Girlfriend) *Zoickoark (Former Friendy & Former Arch Enemy) Worlds 1st Visit: *Tie Kiy Howkand City *Castle Oblivion *Equestrila of The Past (My Little Pony: G1 Version) *Monster University (Monster University) *Bikini Bottom (Spongebob Sqaurepants Movie) *Neverland (Disney's Peter Pan) *Classic Mobius (Sonic The Hedgehog - Sonic & Kunckles) *NES Mushroom Kingdom (Super Mario Bros.) *Jungle Book (Disney's Jungle Book) *Andy's Childhood Room/Sid's Childhood Room/Road (Toy Story 1) *Castle Oblivion 2nt Visit: *Castle Oblivion *Equestrila (My Little Pony:Friendship Is Magic) *Monster ink. (Monster Ink.) *One Island of The Big Wave (Spongebob Vs The Big One) *Neverland (Disney's Peter Pan 2: The Reture to Neverland) *Today Mobius (Sonic Adventures - Sonic Lost World) *Mushroom Galaxy 1 (Super Mario Galaxy) *Jungle Book 2 (Disney's Jungle Book 2) *Hotel/Andy's Pre-teenhood Room/Air port (Toy Story 2) *Castle Oblivion 3nd Visit: *Castle Oblivion *Kimba's Jungle (Kimba The white Lion) *Gravity Falls (Gravity Falls) *New Kelp City (Whobob Whatpants) *Prideland (Lion King 1) *Real Mobius (Sonic The Hedgehog (comic series)) *Mushroom Galaxy 2 (Super Mario Galaxy 2) *Brid Farm (Chicken Little (1947 Version)) *Sunny Dale Daycare (Toy Story 3) *Castle Oblivion 4th Visit: *Castle Oblivion *Far,Far, Away (Sherk 1 & 2) *Middleton (kim Possible) *Awesomeville (sanjay & Craig) *Future Prideland (Lion King:Simba's Pride) *Underground Town (Antz) *Madagascarish Island (Madagascar) *Okay Oaks City (Chiken Little (2008 Version)) *Ant Island (Bug's Life) *Castle Oblivion 5th Visit: *Castle Oblivion *Far,Far,Away (Sherk 3 & 4) *Old Western Town (Home on the Range) *The Park (Regular Show) *Atlantica (Little Mermaid) *Berk (How to Traind Your Dragon) *Desert of Notghing/Jungle of weild/New Beachy World of light (The Croods) *Game Centeral Station (Fix it filex jr./Hero's Dusty/Sugar Rush) (Wreck It Ralph) *Scouttish Kingdom of Highlands (Brave) *Castle Oblivion 6th Visit: *Castle Oblivion *Townsville (Powerpuff girls) *Louisiana of Wishes (Princess & The Frog) *Uncle Grandpa's World (Uncle Grandpa) *Future Atlantica (Little mermaid 2:Reture of The Sea) *Endsville (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) *M.A.D. (M.A.D.(Cartoon Network)) *Icey Froest (Frozen) *U.K./USA/Race Crouse for planes (Planes) *Castle Oblivion 7th Vist: *Castle Oblivion *Elmore (Amzing World of Gumball) *Tri-Stone Area (Phineas & Ferb) *Jump City (Teen Titans) *Hunchback Dome (Disney's The Hunchback of Norta Dome) *Toon Jump City (Teen Titans GO!) *Gotham City/Batcave (Batman (Old Real Live TV Show) - Beware The Batman) *Lost Woods (Fox & Hound) *Anicent Greece/Underworld of Fire (Disney's Goddess of Spring) *Castle Oblivion 8th Visit: *Castle Oblivion *Nakme (Dragon Ball z) *Sofia's Castle (Sofia the frist) *Soul Society/Karakura Town (Bleach) *Drawf Woodland (Disney's Snow White) *Kohan (Naruato) *Modern Japan/Fedueal Japan/Demonic japan (Inuyasha) *Castle of Dreams (Cinderilla) *3 Little Pig's Housey Home (Disney's 3 Little pigs) *Moon Kingdom (Sarilior Moon) *Daten City (Panty & Stocking) *Happy Valley (Mickey & the beanstalk) *City of 101 Dalmations' Twilight Bark (101 Dalmations) *Castle Oblivion 9th Visit: *Castle Oblivion *Notra Dome of Frollo & Gaston (The Frollo Show) *New World of British settlers (Disney's Pocahantas) *Story Book Village (Super Why) *Deep Jungle (Tarzan) *Land of Ooo & Land of Aaa (Adventure Time & Adventure Time Rule 63) *Fair City (Wordgirl) *Good Town (SheZow) *Downtown City (littest Petshop (2012)) *Mouse'don (Great mouse detivice) *Down Under (Recusers:Down Under) *New York City of Dogs & Cats (Oliver & Company) *City of Retro (Iron Giant) *American Ice Age (Brother Bear) Final Visit: *Castle Oblivion *The Castle That Never Was *End of The World (Final Boss Battle) *Destiny Island (Final Mix Only) *Dive into Hearts 2.o (Serect Boss Battles) Category:Games Category:Articles for deletion